


Gotham and Iron

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two billionaires sit next to each other during the annual Father's Day gala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham and Iron

Two billionaires sit next to each other. The first one sits loosely, examining his surroundings with a touch of pride. The second probably has had too much to drink. The party is in full swing around them, with people laughing and talking and drinking. 

“S’Father’s Day,” the second man says suddenly. “Day t’ celebrate dads.”

“Yes,” the first man says. “It is Father’s Day.”

“My dad is dead,” the second man says. “I have nooo parents.”

“Mine are too,” the first says. “People die.”

“Yes, but Father’s Day,” the second man says. “Whatever. My dad liked science better’n me anyways.” He takes a swig from his empty cup. The first man doesn’t respond while the second stares into his cup and asks where his drink went. There is a chirping and the second man taps his ear while the first looks over curiously. 

“‘Lo?” the second man asks. A faint voice from his ear says, “Sir. There is a problem in New York.” 

“Really? Now?” the man whines while the first man looks away and tries not to make it obvious that he is listening in. 

“Yes sir, now. Have you been drinking?”

“Drinking to the health of dear old dad,” the second man says savagely. 

“You never liked your father, sir.” The British voice on the other end sounds amused.

“Thass right,” the second man mumbles and the first man stiffens as someone puts their hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see his butler. 

“Sir, there is a disturbance in the weather,” he says and the first man jumps up. 

“I’ll go check that out then.” The second man stands, too.

“I’m leaving,” he announces loudly then stumbles out of the room. The first man slips out quietly. Two hours later, the first man runs across the roofs of Gotham and the second man flies through the sky wearing a suit named for a metal it isn’t made of.


End file.
